


Of Ghosts and Gods

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two things are untouchable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ghosts and Gods

They tell legends of men who were more than men  
Warriors who sought gold and glory  
But he was never them  
_(He was golden, already_  
_and more glorious than the sun above)_

They tell stories of magicians dark and mages  
Sly, lying in wait for kingdoms to fall  
And empires to crumble  
But you were never them  
All you ever wanted was him

 _(You hear his whispers deep in the night_  
_He is your phantom limb)_

So take your bleeding heart now, and wring it dry over his bones  
Give this to him too, in death as you have in life

For only two things are untouchable  
You loved him because he was both


End file.
